The Dragons' location
by Sutchi
Summary: What happens when there is a new dragon slayer that knows the where about's of the dragons? What happens when she joins Fairy Tail?
1. Chapter 1

What happens when there is a new dragon slayer that knows the where abouts of the dragons? What happens when she joins Fairy Tail?

My name is Victoria Newsvelt. I have short purple hair and pink eyes. I am 16 years old.

* * *

_It has been tough to travel around the whole continent of Fiore lately. It has been so long since I have slept in a comfortable bed, and I'm starting to run out of money too. Plus, most of the times, I have to defend myself and others from bewildered beasts and monsters. They always attack towns and villages for no reason. I know this because I'm a mind dragon slayer. I can also be labeled as a psychic, but I prefer the long sophisticated title. I once entered a monster's mind to find the reason why it was attacking the village I was in, and found absolutely no reason. That gave me the conclusion that monsters are simply dumb._

_I have been traveling around the whole continent looking for my father and the other dragons, but I can't find the exact location. The good thing is that my father always communicates with me. He gave me an intellectual image of the place where he and the other dragons were: a huge area of land in which there was a river, a huge mountain, volcanic areas, a hole in the base of the mountain, a forest, and a mini desert. I have tried to find it, but haven't had any luck. While I'm on my mission to find him, he has always worried about me so much, that he talks to me through my mind. He asks what is new in my life, how much money I have left, and where am I now most of the time._

_

* * *

_

In the fishing town of Hargeon, a girl walked through the streets with a brown worn out cloak and battle boots.

"_**I should really get some money soon. If I'm lucky I might have enough for a drink at the bar. In Hargeon things sure are pricey, and that doesn't help at my recent economic situation either**_." I thought to myself while I walked with my empty stomach through the streets of Hargeon, towards a bar.

" _**Victoria, is something wrong**_?" The voice of Ragionel, my father, sounded in worry. " **Well… Just trying to find a way to get some money, that's all**" I replied to my sickly worried father, while I reached the bar and opened the door. " _**Maybe if you got a job…**_" I heard Ragionel say while I went inside and got a seat next to the counters. " _**Dad, I am a mage right? I am not lowering myself to working on simple jobs that simple people can do easily**_." " _**Just remember Victoria. You must do something for a living. And, by the way I am looking at this, you have to find something to do. Quick**_." Ragionel advised. " _**Don't worry dad. I will be just fine**_." I reassured my dad in my mind, while I ordered a drink to the bartender. " _**Don't say I didn't warn you Vicky. I Have to go. Talk to you another time, o.k.? Love you**_" My father said as he disconnected our minds. My dad can get so pushy at times, but, luckily this wasn't one of these moments.

My drink arrived few seconds later, and as I took it, I couldn't mind but hearing a nearby conversation. I turned around to see two men, around their early thirties, sitting on the tables on the other side of the small tavern. Each had the same tattoo on their shoulders, and they were obviously drunk.

" What do you think of Fairy Tail?" The taller one asked with a weird tone to his friend next to him. " I don't know any fairies" The other one replied sleepily. The taller one hit his friend on the head, and a huge lump appeared . " Idiot! I am talking about the magic guild we joined! You know, the one with many jobs that have very juicy rewards…" he told him as he raised his cup of ale and drank even more.

_**God, how many cups of beer have these two drunk already. Wait a minute… !**_

_**Guild? Jobs? Money? That could be the solution to all my problems! All I have to do is join! Fairy Tail Guild, here I come! Where is Fairy Tail anyways…**_

" Where is Fairy Tail?" I completely turned around and faced them. Realizing that the only way of getting the information that I wanted was: trying to talk with 2 drunk wizards.

" In Magnolia, beautiful" The short one said with interest.

_**I should get out of here before he gets a chance to talk to me again**_. I then turned around and quickly got out of the bar towards Fairy Tail, the magic guild that awaited my arrival!


	2. Chapter 2

**To my reviewers:**

**Aichioluv**: Ragionel IS a dragon, just for you to know. Victoria and him lived in a clearing on the base of a mountain. Next to the clearing is a cave that they used as a shelter, and there is a village close by too.

**And to any other reviewer**: If you have a comment or a question or any suggestions, they will be happily received in the review box, thank you very much.

* * *

As I walked down a path that lead to Magnolia, I couldn't help but remember everything Ragionel had told me before about why and how all the dragons had disappeared in the same day.

I was just a little girl.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . .. .. . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . .**

When I had arrived from a little exploration trip, I noticed that Ragionel wasn't there. I called out to him many times and tried to follow his scent, but nothing had worked. I had cried all night that day, for my father had abandoned me in the middle of the forest. The next day the voice of my father woke me up. " Ragionel? Where are you" I asked with tears in my eyes. " Why did you abandon me?" I asked the voice. " Victoria, I didn't abandon you on purpose. Some dragons of the royal dragon court came to the clearing yesterday with orders to take me to the dragon refuge. I agreed, but told them to wait until you came back from your exploration trip. They told me that they couldn't wait, and that I must come with them now, but I disagreed and told them that I wouldn't leave without you. Then they used a spell and transformed me into my human form. I couldn't fight back, and they took me to the refuge. Im so sorry Victoria, I couldn't do anything to bring you with me. I'm so sorry." Ragionel explained to me, and that is how my quest to find him and the others began.

Since then, I have traveled around the whole continent of Fiore.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

The meadow was very pretty. It was all in a shade of green that lifted my spirits, and tons of flowers that helped with that too. I was enjoying the scenery, when I saw the city of Magnolia coming into view.


	3. Chapter 3

**_To my reviewers:_**

**_Aichioluv: Ragionel IS a dragon, just for you to know. Victoria and him lived in a clearing on the base of a mountain. Next to the clearing was a cave that they used as a shelter, and there was a village close by too._**

**_WhereDidYouGo: Thanks for the review! This chapter is going to be longer, ok?

* * *

_**

Magnolia was by far the largest city I have ever seen in my entire life! The streets were full with life: People walked in every kind of direction, some where selling every kind of objects you could imagine, and the houses where surrounded with every kind of businesses. To banks to restaurants, everything was so unbelievably lively!

**_Ok Victoria, I know you are completely awestruck, but you have to find Fairy Tail soon! Anyways, you don't have money, so how about you ignore the aroma coming from that bakery and leave before you completely wet your shirt in drool, ok?_**

My consciousness can be harsh… But as my consciousness, it has superiority over my stomach…unfortunately.

I quickly came back to my senses when I heard someone's thoughts.

_**Ok. Everything I have to do is carry this huge box over to that hill, and give this to Mira-san. I still can't believe my own sister would ask me to push this all the way from the store to the Guild. Onee-chan can be a meanie.**_

Just the kind of information I needed. Fairy Tail, the only thing keeping us apart is a hill, so don't worry. Here I come!

* * *

Oh. My. God.

That was the only thing that came through my mind when I was under the huge building that was called fairy tail guild. I just stared at the building, trying to put it all in my range of view by raising my head.

**_Victoria, what did I say about your shirt getting drenched with drool? You look like a retard with the drool coming out of your mouth you know that, do you?_**

My consciousness made me snap back to reality, but come on! I was just amazed, that's all. It doesn't have to snap at me every time I drift away.

Ok. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. The only things you have to do is:

1. Enter the guild.

2. Join.

3. Get a job.

4. Do the job.

5. Get paid.

6. Enjoy.

I sighed. This may be more complicated than that, but I'm just trying to be optimistic.

I gathered my courage and pushed the large wooden doors to enter the famous guild I wanted to join so badly, and hoped that everything would be fine.

* * *

_**Because Victoria is a Mind Dragon Slayer, she can do a lot of things, for example, reading minds.**_


End file.
